I'm Not Good For You
by Anno1701
Summary: It was Kurts senior year. He was in Glee Club, had great friends; everything seemed to be perfect. Until he came into his life. Klaine, Blaine bad boy
1. Prologue

**This is the prologue of my new fanfiction I'm Not Good For You. I'm sorry for grammar mistakes. If you find one, please tell me! And I promise that the next chapter will be longer! This is just a prologue (and I can't write them very well). **

"Are you ready?" Finn asked.

Kurt nodded. "Always."

"Can you believe it? Our senior year." Finn smiled broadly.

Kurt chuckled. "If you don't hurry up, we will be too late for the first day of our senior year." he grinned.

"Right. Let's go, bro."

* * *

"Kurt!" Rachel called him. He turned around to look at her.

"Hey Rachel."

"How was your vacation?" she asked.

"As you wouldn't know that." he murmured. Rachel was at their house all summer, because she was Finns girlfriend.

"But it would be impolite if I wouldn't ask."

"No it wouldn't."

She nodded. "Indeed."

He raised his eyebrows.

"KURT!" Mercedes ran towards him. He smiled. "

"Mercedes!" They hugged and he kissed her cheek.

"Okay, I know that it's a bit impolite but how it goes with you and Sam?" he asked smiling.

Mercedes grinned. "We had a great summer together! I am about to say that we're inseparable."

"That's great!" Rachel turned on. "Between me and Finn-"

"Understood." Mercedes interrupted her quickly. Once Rachel begins to talk nobody can stop her. Everybody in Glee Club knows that.

* * *

The New Directions sat in the choir room and talked about their holidays. They had two new members, Rory – a boy from Ireland – and Sugar – who can't sing very well. Mr Schuester smiled. "As you know, our target is to win Sectionals, Regionals and Nationals." he began. "Last year we came at twelfth place at Nationals. This year, we have to win, because it is the last year for many of us." He looked at Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, Quinn, Santana, Mike, Puck and Kurt.

Tina nodded. "And we will win." she said.

"Hopefully." Kurt added and exchanged a look with Rachel. They both wanted to apply at NYADA (The New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts) and had the best chances if they would win Nationals. Last year, they lost because Rachel and Finn kissed on the stage.

"So we have to work very hard." Mr Schue grinned. "And we will begin _now._"

Everything seemed to be perfect in Kurt Hummels life. Until _he_ showed up.

**Blaine will show up in the next chapter. And you will be impressed :D Review?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you for your reviews! Here's the next chapter! I hope you'll like it. Please tell me if you find any mistakes.**

After the Glee rehearsal, Kurt went to his locker. Suddenly, he heard a door slam. Everybody looked around. And then he saw him. He had black curly hair, hazel eyes, some piercings and he wore a black leather jacket. Normally he would turn away quickly, but there was something at this guy that let him froze. Kurt knew that he'd a crush on someone quickly, but on someone like _this_ guy he'd never thought of.

The boy looked bored as he walked to principal Figgins office. When he noticed Kurt, he winked with a grin. Kurts mouth fell open. He blushed and turned away.

_Oh my god_

* * *

"That guy over there is checking you out." Mercedes murmured blackly.

Kurt followed her gaze and saw the boy who winked at him in the hallway.

"Looks like he's up to one night stands." Artie said. "He's winking at every guy crossing his way."

"I don't like him."

Kurt turned to Finn. "What if he follows you?"

"He won't follow me, Finn." Kurt assured him.

"You sure?" Finn raised his eyebrows.

"If he follows you, we'll beat the crap out of him." Puck said seriously.

"I don't think that's necessary." Kurt said shortly. Secretly, he wanted to speak to that boy.

His friends looked at him in unbelief.

Kurt gulped. "I mean... he won't follow me if I am with you." he added quickly.

Sam nodded. "And if he does..." He clenched his fists. Rachel nodded.

"Maybe he's a dolphin." Brittany said.

Kurt smiled. He had very protective friends.

* * *

"Hey pretty boy." he heard a voice behind him. Kurt turned around and looked straight into two hazel eyes.

"Um... I... hi." he stuttered.

"Who are you?"

Kurts eyes grew wide. _Run away_ his experience with bullies cried. _Save you!_ But why? The boy didn't looked like a bully. _He looks like he might want to rape you._ The voice inside of him said. _He's a typical bad boy. They don't have real friends. Just one night stands. He want to use you. _

"Kurt Hummel."

They boy nodded. "Nice to meet you, Kurt. I'm Blaine, Blaine Anderson. And I have to say, you're fucking hot."

"What... ugh... well..."

"You want me to take you home?"

"No!" Kurt shrieked. "I mean... I have a car. Thank you." And with these words he walked towards his car.

"Okay, see you, Kurt."

Kurt didn't reply. Normally he should be afraid of seeing Blaine again, but he wanted it. He didn't know why but he wanted to know Blaine Anderson better.

* * *

"Hey Kurt!"

Kurt jumped up in alarm. It was Tuesday, the day after he met Blaine. And now, Blaine stood next to his locker and grinned shameless at him.

"Oh, hey Blaine." Kurt said a bit nervous.

Blaine chuckled. "Why are you nervous?"

"Nervous? I'm not nervous!" Kurt pretended.

"Oh, you are fucking nervous." Blaine said.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Blaine winked. "Maybe you want to do something with me?" He looked down at Kurt.

"HEY!" a voice yelled. "Get the hell away from him!"

Kurt realized that the voice belonged to Finn.

Finn, Puck, Mike and Sam ran towards them. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief.

Blaines eyes widened as he saw the four boys running towards them. He hadn't got a chance. "Okay." he raised his hands. "I'll go away. See you, Kurt." Then he turned around and walked away.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Finn asked.

Kurt nodded. "Nothing to worry about." he said and smiled.

"What do he wanted?"

"He just wanted to talk, really Sam."

"Talking?" Mike shook his head. "It looked like he wanted to make out."

"I have to agree with Mike." Puck said.

"Really, Noah?"

"My name's Puck."

Kurt nodded. "As you say."

"Oh." Puck murmured. "Okay, I believe you."

"I hope so." Kurt smiled and walked away.

* * *

"Kurt, we need to talk." Rachel said. "I've looked this Blaine guy up. He's a slut."

"You searched him in the internet?" Kurt asked shocked.

"Yes, I did. To your safety."

"And you found out that he's a slut." He nodded slowly.

"He was arrested twice! He tried to rape someone and he sleeps with every guy he meets! He's a regular at 'Scandals', the only gay bar in Ohio and he gave blowjobs at his old school. That's why he was kicked out."

Kurts face fell. "You're telling me the truth, right?"

Rachel nodded. "Of course! He's dangerous!"

_I haven't expected that. _Kurt thought. _Rachel's right. He's dangerous._ But Kurt wanted to talk to Blaine again! He didn't care what Blaine had done in the past or what we was doing now. He could change. Right?


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter! It's pretty short, but I just had to write this dialogue between Kurt and Blaine at the end. I try to make the next chapter longer. And thank you for your reviews! **

"Who can tell me the capital of Italy?" the teacher asked.

"Rome!" someone shouted.

"Right." The teacher, Mrs Smith, said.

"Boring." Mercedes whispered.

Kurt smiled. It was Wednesday and they had geography.

"Where are the Himalayas?"

"Asia." Kurt answered.

"Very good, Mr Hummel." Mrs Smith smiled.

"Swot." Mercedes grinned.

"No way!" Kurt chuckled. "Just because I know the answer I'm not a swot."

"But-"

Just at that moment the door opened. "You're pretty late, Mr Anderson." Mrs Smith said uptight.

"Be happy that I showed up at all." Blaine murmured quietly.

Kurt looked up. Blaine stood at the door, looked in his direction and smiled.

Kurts eyes widened. They weren't friends. Not in the least.

"Please take your seat." Mrs Smith said to Blaine.

He nodded and sat down in the last row.

"Okay, the capital of Norway!"

"Oslo!" Quinn said.

"Silicon Valley?"

"California." a boy answered.

"Vatican city?"

"Rome." Kurt said immediately.

"I thought you're not religious." Mercedes whispered.

"I'm not. But it's good to know some general things."

Suddenly, they heard someone panting behind them. They turned around to see Blaine smiling contemptuously.

"What do you want?" Mercedes asked sharply.

"Him." Blaine said and looked at Kurt.

Mercedes looked at him deadly. "Keep your hands away from my boy!" she growled very angry.

Blaine just rolled his eyes.

* * *

"You're not going to tell the others." Kurt said to Mercedes.

"Why not? We want to protect you, Kurt!"

"I'm not as helpless as I was last year." he reminded her.

"But you're not the strongest boy."

"But I can take care of myself."

"Kurt!" Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Okay, I wont tell them. But if he says something like that again, I'll tell Finn."

"That won't happen."

* * *

_You can't stop an avalanche  
As it races down the hill  
You can try to stop the seasons  
But you know you never will _

The New Directions were in the auditorium on the stage. Mr Schuester watched them. Most of the time Kurt danced with Brittany. As it was time for Kurts solo, he placed himself in front of the group, Artie next to him.

_'Cause you can't stop the beat  
Ever since we first saw the light  
A man and woman liked to shake it  
On a Saturday night  
So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
With all of my might today  
_And then he saw him. He stood in the shadow at the door of the auditorium and watched him with big eyes. _He likes music._ Kurt realized abruptly. Because now, he didn't looked like a bad boy. He looked like Blaine. _  
'Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the rain from above  
You can try to stop the paradise  
We're dreamin' of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm  
Of two hearts in love to stay  
'Cause you can't stop the beat! _

* * *

"Hey pretty boy."

Kurt turned around. It was Wednesday afternoon and he was on the way to his car. Fortunately, nobody of his friends was in the area.

"I think we need to talk. You watched our performance in the auditorium."

Blaines eyes widened in shock. "You... what... who saw me?" he stuttered.

"Just me." Kurt answered.

Blaine relaxed a bit.

"Why were you there?"

"Well... I... you won't tell anyone will you?" he asked unsure.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise." Kurt smiled. He knew that Blaine wasn't a bad boy. He just wanted to hide who he was. _But why?_ He thought.

"Okay. I really like music and singing." Blaine said as if it was something embarrassing.

Kurt nodded. "I saw your expression. And I have to say, you didn't looked like a bad boy. Do you want to know what I think? I think you got hurt in your past and now you want to prevent that it happens again. But doing something like that, changing yourself isn't a solution, Blaine. And don't look at me like that. I know what I'm talking about. I was bullied too. It's hard. But if you change yourself you show them that they're won!"

For a few seconds he saw the hurt look in Blaines eyes and he knew he was right.

"You don't know anything!" Blaine cried and walked away. He didn't looked back.

**Thank you for reading this chapter! The song I used is 'You Can't Stop The Beat'. It's from the musical Hairspray.**


	4. Chapter 3

**So here's another chapter. I'm sorry that it's very short, but I had not much time to write. I hope you'll like it.**

"Hey Kurt." a voice behind him said.

Kurt almost jumped into his locker as he saw Blaine standing in front if him.

"H... hey." he stuttered.

"Kurt, I'm sorry." Blaine said. "I shouldn't have yelled at you yesterday. But... you were right." he whispered.

Kurts eyes widened. "Really?"

"It was a bit like that. If you want to know it, meet me in the auditorium after class."

* * *

"My parents are very homophobic. As I came out, they yelled at me and told me I was a freak." Blaine began. "They said that they would kick me out of the house if I didn't hide it. But then I had a crush on a guy from my school. He was also gay and I told him. He liked me too and we got together. So the whole school knew that I was gay. My parents were very angry and my dad... hat beaten me. And at school, I was bullied. A lot. And I... I fucked up! I changed schools, bought me a leather jacked and became this." He pointed at himself.

Kurt shot him a sad look. "Oh Blaine I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize for it. It wasn't your fault. I am the one who fucked up." he said bitter.

"No." Kurt said. "You can become yourself again!" he said with a smile. "I know that you're not a bad boy. You don't like yourself like that."

"Your right. But if I change, my parents-"

"Have to accept it. You're not a child anymore. You can decide what you do."

Blaine gave him a little smile. "I like you, Kurt." he admitted.

"I like you too, Blaine."

* * *

"Hey, you little fag!" A voice behind him yelled. Kurt turned around to see some guys of the football team. He walked away quickly, but they followed him. At the end they were behind the school at the dumpster.

One of the football players pushed him against a wall. Then another one punched him right in the face. He felt pain rushing though his body. In the next moment he was on his knees.

"Get away from him!" a familiar voice yelled.

"Blaine? Why are you protecting this little fa-"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Blaine said in a warning tone.

The football players looked at him in shock. "What the fuck?"

"Leave! Now!"

"But-"

"Leave us alone!" Blaine yelled.

"You'll regret that, Anderson!" the football players said angry and left.

"Kurt, are you okay? I'm so sorry! They hurt you and I wasn't here..."

"Blaine... I'm fine."

"_What?_"

"This isn't the first time something like that happens." Kurt said and stood up.

"They..."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not! They hurt you!"

Kurt smiled. "Thank you, by the way."

"For what?"

"For protecting me."

"Oh my god Kurt! Of course I protected you!"

"Because...?"

"I really like you and I want to know you better."

Kurt smiled. "Sounds good."


End file.
